Ninja of Middleton
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto help Kim after living for sevreal thousand years
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible or Naruto

Ninja of Middleton

Naruto's first mission

Xxx

The fourth war had finally been won. But at what cost? Lady Kaguya had devastated the armies and killed most of the ninjas minus the victor. The blond haired man closed his eyes and fell down sobbing. Open his eyes revels the purple eyes of the Rinnegan. "Nothing is left for me," thought the young. "My friend and comrade all perished."

I will watch the world till I die," said the blond.

Xxx

Middleton high school had a assortment of people from the Nerd to the athletic, to the world saving heroines. A blond hair teen was walking down the hall when he bumped into someone. "I am sorry," said the teen. Looking up he sees a long silky red hair. "Sorry Mrs. Possible."

"No big," said the young female teen. "Naruto right?" she asked.

"We have the same homeroom," said the blond. "I am sorry for bumping into you."

Helping the red head pick up her books he heads to class. "Strange, he tries his hard to not make friends," said the female with concern. "He could make a lot of friends."

"KP," said the voice of another teen.

"Hey Ron," said Kim. "Let's head to class."

Xxx

In the hallway was a Jock and one of the biggest bullies in school. "Look what we have here," said the Jock. "Mr. Uzumaki."

Pushing the blond up against a locker. The blond just looks at the jock. "If you're going to do something do and don't watse my time," said Naruto.

"What is going on here," said the voice of Kim.

"You do realize I study fighting tactic," said Naruto as he grab the burly arms of the Jock, jumps off the locker and flips him into the wall on the opposite side. "I am gone."

Heading away from the crowd the teen calmly walks away.

Xxx

Kim and Ron follows the so called nerd. "Naruto," said Kim.

Naruto turns his head and stop. "Need something?" he asked.

"Nice moves," she said. "I would love to spar with you sometime."

"Secrete is out, I guess I can," said the blond.

Beep, beep," went a noise.

"Wade what's up?" asked Kim.

Drakken is at the power station," said the boy on the screen. "He has stolen a generator."

"Very well Wade do you have a ride ready?" she asked.

I don't, the contact are busy,":

Naruto walks up. "Normally I would not ask, I think I can help," said the blond.

"I don't want you get injured," said Kim.

"Duly noted," said Naruto as he pulls out his cell. "I got you a ride from my company."

"You run a company?" asked Kim.

"It is Uzu technology," said Naruto as a rope drops down. "Rides here."

Xxx

The helicopter was big as it went to the location of a giant mountain with a fortress on it. "That must be it," said Naruto as he pilots the copter to the snowy landing. "Are all your idea stupid?"

On a rock was the sign for Drakken Evil. "You'll get used to it," said Kim.

The three head into the as the floor drops below them.

Xxx

Well if it isn't Kim possible," said a voice as a blur skinned man walk into the room.

"Drakken," said Kim. "What is you plan this time?"

"Simple, with this generator I shall power my ultimate weapon. I will block out the sun with the ecvlipse machine," said the made doctor. "By the way who are you?" asked the man looking at Naruto.

"None of your business," said Naruto. "By the way next time don't use rope."

The doctor looks confused as a green skinned lady eyes wide n as she the knife in the teen hand cutting the rope. Lighting up her hand with green energy she fire it at the blond who jumps behind the par making the blast hit the rope burning it through.

The teen take out a knife and throws it at the rope cutting Kim and Ron down. "Shego," said Drakken. "Stop him."

Gladly," she said as Naruto face the green goddess before him.

"Green looks good on you," said Naruto as he walks toward the henchwoman. Kim runs next to Naruto. "I will handle her. You take his men."

"You are no match for Shego," said Kim as she does not see Naruto. "Where did he go?"

"Konoha Senpu," said Naruto as Shego is knocked back from the power of the kick even though she blocked. Jumping to her she brings her arm up and blocks another kick this time grabbing the foot.

"Got you," thought Shego as she goes for a palm strike with her plasma hand sending Naruto into wall.

Xxx

Kim turned her head after knocking out all of the thugs. "Naruto," said Kim. The room starts to blare red with alarms.

"Self destruct sequence activate," said voice of the computer.

Drakken, please tell me you did not install a self destruct," asked an annoyed Shego.

"It was in the bad guys hand book," said the doctor.

Shego grabs Drakken and jumps out.

Naruto come too and sees the alarm. Rushing to the counsel he take out the metal panel and places a device on his eyes that looks like a visor. Schematics of the wiring appears and reach in he pulls one of the cables the alarm stops.

"Self destruct aborted," said the robots computer.

"You do this every day?" asked Naruto as he smiles at Kim.

"Thank Naruto for the help," said Kim. "Why not join Team Possible?"

"Maybe I should," said Naruto.

The two head out of the base and head back to school.

Xxx

Kim was on a mat in her mission out fit. Opposite was Naruto in a black karate gi. "Ready Kim?" asked Naruto.

Naruto and Kim quickly launch against each other.

Xxx

A/N: Short start but I am not sure if I am going to continue this. I will let people decided. If I do it will longer. 

One Naruto will hold back a lot against Shego. He could best in a fight. He is immortal. I just want to get a feel for this story before continuing 


	2. It has begun

I don't own Kim Possible or Naruto

Ninja of Middleton

It has begun

Xxx

Naruto was currently in Gym when the coach Mr. Barkin called him. "You are on Kim's team,'

Naruto was playing soccer as the ball came to his foot. Running down the field he made a gaol as Kim team pulled ahead.

The game was one sided with Kim team winning. 4 to 0.

Naruto sitting on the field as Kim walked up. "What's wrong?" asked Kim.

"I have feeling something is going to happen," said Naruto. "Stay on guard."

Xxx

Beep, beep," went the communicator.

"What the stitch?' asked Kim.

"There have been sighting of a Giant Monster in Japan," said Wade. "It attack for an hour and disappears."

"Interesting," said Naruto.

"Maybe it's Godzilla," said Ron.

"Ron please," said Kim.

"He is right," said Naruto.

Both teens looks up shocked. "What?" said the two.

"It has been sighted as Godzilla," said Naruto. "We should take this seriously."

Naruto pulls out a remote and a car drive up. Orange paint glistering the sun. The teens get in a drive to the outskirts of the town. Next thing is the car lifts up. "It flies?" asked Ron.

"All terrain Air, sea and land. I was planning on marketing it," said Naruto as they get to Japan.

Xxx

Getting to Tokyo the three land near a park and head to the Mayor office. "This monster attacks US for no reason," said a council member. "We should kill it."

"That would be unwise," said Naruto as he walks in.

"Why would that be Mr. Uzumaki?" asked the mayor with curiosity.

"It is not the real threat," said Naruto.

Kim looks at Naruto. "What are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"The beast is not ordanery," said Naruto. "Have you heard of the Bijuu?"

Kim eye widen. "Those are Legends," said Kim.

"No their not," said Naruto. "My father before he died uncovered an old tomb of a great and mystic known to the World of the Sages of Six Paths. The most recent one is over 3000 years and faced down a great evil."

"First Sage created to Bijuu to stop to demon the Juubi," said Naruto.

"Naruto you can't be serious," said Kim.

"Silence," said Naruto shocking Kim and Ron. "This created what is now known as Ninjutsu but his was of known as Ninshuu. It meant to bring people together."

"I have read these tomes because of the blood of this art run in my veins," said Naruto.

So what do you recommend," said the Mayor.

"There is a way to defeat him. Only I can do it," said Naruto. "I am the direct descended of these people. I too can summon beast to aid us."

"First we got draw it out," said Kim.

"I have a feeling an old evil will make it's appearance," said Naruto. "No matter what you are not to engage."

"Untill tonight when the beast attack well walk around Tokyo," said Naruto. "Kim you have been in touch with the Justice League?"

"Yeah," said Kim. "Why?'

"If this a precursor for things to come we might need their help," said Naruto.

Xxx

The two were walking round Toyko. "Out with it?" asked Kim. "For the month I have known you. You have rarely been worried."

"I am worried," said Naruto look into my eyes really quick. "I will take us private location."

Naruto's eyes transform into the Sharingan and the two vanish.

The dimension was a copy of the former Leaf Village. "I bent the truth to the Mayor," said Naruto. "I am only alive who known of the secret of the Ninshuu."

"I thought you were a descendent?" asked Kim.

"I am but not in the way you are thinking," said Naruto with a worried sigh. "I lived it."

An uneasy silence passes between the two. "Tell me you're lying," demanded Kim glaring at her friends.

"I did not tell you because just being close to me will paint a big target. The reason I am telling because I know can take care of your-self," said Naruto. "The enemy that might appeared nearly killed me in battle with a fraction of her power."

"When was this great warrior," said Kim with mocking tone.

"Don't mock me KP," said Naruto. "If you had a brain between those ears you will known the severity of the situation."

Naruto glare. "I recommend you stay away from this fight for your own good," said Naruto only to get slapped.

"Fuck you, you bastard. Good ahead and die for all I Care!" shouted the red head.

Kim words hurt Naruto immensely. "Better me then you Kim," said Naruto softly. "If that is how you feel, so be it. However, that won't change the fact that I don't want you to face this enemy and die. I would be unable to live with myself if you died."

"I don't care if you die," said Kim bitterly.

"I have already inside after the war. I am shell of my former self. This war will be my last if it come to it," said Naruto.

They reappear in the park. "I am sorry KP," whispered Naruto as the young red head falls down knocked out with a chop to the neck.

Naruto appears at the hotel and places his friend on a bed and disappears.

XXX

Naruto was at the beach when the bubbles started to form. Out from the depth a Giant three tailed turtle appears. "Isobu," said Naruto. Taking a closer look he sees those accursed eyes in those beast eyes. "Sharingan."

The turtle opens it's mouth. "It will level the whole city," said Naruto with worry making him jumps on the creature kicking his head down redirecting the attack into the ocean. The explosion is massive and cuts all power to the city from the shock wave.

"I sense an old foe but he is hiding, for what reason I don't know," said Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Fifty clone attack the tailed beast. "Rasengan blitz," shouted the clone as they hits the beast in the heads sending it back. In the city the populous where watching the battle in shock and awe. "Summoning Jutsu"

A Giant Toad appear. "It has been a long Gamabunta," said Naruto.

"Naruto it has been since you last summoned my clan," said the booming voice of the Giant Toad.

"I was I never summoning you again so have a longer lasting but," said Naruto as the two see the Three tail getting.

"I thought they swore not attack human," said Gamabunta.

"Someone is controlling Isobu," said Naruto. "the only way to free is to over with Kurama's chakra."

"That mean you will have to get close and touch him," said Toad.

Naruto reopens his eyes. "Almighty Push," he shouted sending the creature back.

Taking out a kunai he throws it and disappears in a yellow flash. Naruto places his hand on the beast as it turns yellow with his whole body.

Xxx

Kim was at the shore watch the could be a epic showdown. The beast starts to submerge as Naruto is seen walking back to shore.

"Kim," said Naruto as his senses start to go haywire. "Kim, get behind me."

Behind Kim you see a man posing to trike the young red haired. You see blood and Naruto with a sword in his shoulder. Kim was on the ground after Naruto pushed her. "Naruto," she shouted.

Naruto hand glows green and the wound quickly heal as he takes out the sword. Facing Naruto was a man with Pale Skin and eyes close to a snake. "What do I owe this pleasure Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

"I thought I give the message from my Master," said Orochimaru.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto.

"All in due time," said Orochimaru. "Beside you have other thing worry about?"

"What is the message?" asked Naruto glaring at the Sannin.

"The world shall belong to Mother," said Orochimaru.

"Naruto eyes widen in horror. "I sealed her in battle, the seal has not broken. I would have felt it."

"It is intact but it is weakened which you unable to sense," said Orochimaru. "But first I leave a parting gift."

"Who are you?" asked Kim shaking from the power of this man.

"Impressive most would have killed themselves from even slight killer intent," said Orochimaru. "Summoning," he said as five coffins rises.

"These are who you will be face," said Orochimaru. "I can't wait to see struggle to kill the ones you once protected."

The lids open but you can't tell who they are. "Bastard," said Naruto as Orochimaru disappears.

Naruto growls to him. "This has gotten out of control," said Naruto. "But we must the erase the battle from everyone's mind."

Xxx

Back at Middleton Naruto was talking to Kim. "I will tell you that man one," said Naruto. "Orochimaru was one of the Sannin and a massive traitor to my village fro experimenting on both ninja and civilian."

Kim was worried. "I thought he would be dead," said Kim.

"He was he was killed by Shinobi Alliance for betraying us," said Naruto. "Only a few people can bring back those passed on. I am one but I refuse to separate a person from their resting place."

"I am sorry fro I have said," said Kim.

"I understand," said Naruto. "I do apologize for keeping you from this battle. I will let you fight with under one condition."

Okay," said Kim.

"You follow my instruction to a T," said Naruto. "If I tell flee you will flee."

"Understood," said Kim.

"We have school," said Naruto as he disappears in a flash.

"That will be hard to get used to," said Kim as she goes to sleep.

Xxx

In Naruto penthouse he heads into a back room with the picture of team seven and others. On the table is a necklace with a green crystal. "It has begun," he said. "I have failed to prevent it."

The candle in the middle has a ember that flicker and dies. "I can not do it alone."

Xxx

Alright update.

I will try to make my own mission cause I never watch all the episodes of Kim possible I will do my own with all the rouge gallery. I was debating to have the Avenger because Disney owns them or the JLA.

I WILL GO WITH DC.

Thanks for staying tone.


End file.
